Six Days
by literarylolita
Summary: Just a little one-shot that shows us what I like to think happened between the epic Thanksgiving kiss and the mid-season finale. Could be more? Hope you like it!


**Hello! I am a long-time reader of fanfiction, but I've never really written anything that wasn't my own until recently. I absolutely love Casey and Cappie from ABC Family's Greek (which they own and I do not). I wanted to sort of fill in the gap between the epic Thanksgiving kiss and the sweet "Waking" scene from the mid-season finale. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, as I said, and I hope you like it! Reviews would be well appreciated, good, bad, ugly, whatever! Thanks :)**

It took them six nights to take the plunge.

Well, technically Cappie would be the only one taking a literal PLUNGE, but still.

The kiss on Thanksgiving was just that: a kiss. A perfect, innocent kiss that held the emotion of a thousand days and a hundred apologies. Cappie's lips managed to convey everything he wanted to say, even if they couldn't easily form actual words. Casey shuddered with every touch of her first love's hand on her face. When the kiss ended so its participants could come up for air, the blonde (possibly soon to be brunette!) looked at her favorite set of blue eyes with her own green ones and held his hand. He looked back at her with adoration, and carried upstairs to her room in the empty ZBZ house, where they slept together for the first time in a long time.

_Slept._ Fully clothed. The only article of clothing Cappie removed that night was his scarf.

When they woke up in each other's arms in Casey's tiny twin bed, Cappie kissed her forehead. "Not to sound too much like Rusty here, Case, and by sounding like Rusty I mean being a total corndog, but I have to tell you, you're the only girl I've ever truly enjoyed sleeping with." He must still be nervous; the rambling had started again.

"Um," said the groggy girl with a giggle, "Somehow I don't believe that. You've done it with like, what, at least forty girls by now?"

Cappie winced. "Something like that…" he muttered. "But I mean SLEEPING with, Case." He smiled. "Waking up with you is nice…waking up with those other random girls made me want to run. You're the only girl I've never wanted to run from, not even a little bit."

Casey was touched. "What about Rebecca?" She had to ask. "You seemed to really care about her."

"Why did Rebecca and I break up, Case?" he asked with an indignant look upon his face.

"Oh, right," responded Casey with a frown.

"Hey, gorgeous girl, why are you frowning?" asked Cappie with a pout.

"I just wish I had never caused you any pain," whispered Casey, with fear her voice would crack if she raised it.

"Casey." It was a statement. Pulling her chin up with his hand, Cappie stared at her hard. "Clean slate, okay? I meant it when I said I wanted to try this again. I meant it when I said I want to be with you. I'm…I'm going to do my best to not mess this up again."

Casey couldn't quit grinning. "I want to be with you too, Cap." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Do you want to be together right…now?"

Cappie looked startled. "I thought you would want to take things slow."

"Cap, we've been dancing around each other for two years. This SLOW dance is killing me. I want to be with you in every single way. In bed eating pie, on the staircase kissing, in the figurative label sense where I am yours and you are mine, and in the only way we have literally never had a problem, if you know what I mean…"

Cappie smirked. "Case…don't take this the wrong way, but I think maybe we should take this a wee bit slow. We need to tell people."

"Oh, right, people…" Casey became quiet. "Evan has to know first," she whispered.

"Yeah, he does," agreed Cappie. So let's tell our him and our houses and maybe just appreciate this for a while."

"Appreciate what?"

"This." He kissed her. Just like he did the night before.

So, those six days went by. The newly reunited couple spent those six days texting each other constantly and sneaking off to different movies where they made out like a couple of teenagers. Cappie even picked flowers for Casey at one point. Romance ensued, and of course, they ate pie. Lots of pie. They were doing an okay job at "taking it slow" until the Wednesday following their reconciliation. Casey had a girl's day with Ashleigh; they got their nails done, indulged in pedicures and baked cookies. Well, Casey baked cookies. Ashleigh mostly watched the action from atop the kitchen island, gossiping about Betsy and her fall off the wagon at Dobler's the night before. Casey couldn't quit smiling as she spooned the dough onto the baking sheets.

"What are you so smiley about? Are you watching musicals again Casey?" Ashleigh laughed at her best friend.

Casey froze. "_What do I say…what do I say…." _Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute and came up with nothing. "Oh no, actually I've been watching re-runs of The O.C. from when it was good and can't seem to stop thinking about the rise and fall of Mischa Barton." She laughed nervously.

"Casey…have you been eating the Psi Phi Pi brownies again?" Casey just smiled. She couldn't wipe that sorry grin off her face if she tried.

Cappie whistled as he walked up the stairs Wednesday night. He just won a game of beer pong. Okay, so nobody really loses at that game, but he couldn't help but feel like he kicked some serious ass that particular night. Life was actually going…well, it was damn near perfect, and that scared him. He had Casey back, finally. The two of them finally decided to admit what and who they wanted at the same time. Cappie was thankful he hadn't succumbed to Hemingway's fate and gotten his junk blown off. The timing finally matched up on both of their ends, they were finally in synch, and he couldn't be happier. His brothers were as awesome as ever, helping him realize what he needed to do. And then there was Evan. His good friend (again), Evan Chambers. Cappie still hadn't told him the news. He was scared; who would want to lose the same best friend twice?

_I don't wanna hurt you; I don't wanna make you sway, like I know I've done before...I will not do it anymore. _His thought process was interrupted by music. Coming from his room. "_What the hell?"_ He thought as he opened the door to his room. "Oh."

On his neatly made bed (which he could only assume was the work of Casey, because he only cleaned when he missed her) perched one Casey Cartwright. She wore nothing but her favorite pink cotton panties and a sexy little black tank top with lace around the top. Cappie recognized it…it was the same tank top Casey had on under her dress the night they made love for the first time their freshman year. _"She did that on purpose…"_ thought Cappie.

"Good evening," greeted Casey with a laugh.

"I have a feeling it's really, REALLY gonna be," responded Cappie.

"Cap…come here." He did as he was told. "I know we said we should take it slow, but…I can't wipe this grin off my face! You…we…it's just right. I have this urge, this NEED to connect with you again. On every level."

"Miss Cartwright, are you trying to seduce me?"

"No," she said softly while nodding her head "yes".

Their lips collided. The music Casey selected continued to play from the I-pod docking station on Cappie's dresser. _Are we back now to where it all began? Have you finally forgiven me?_ Hearing such relevant lyrics, Cappie pulls away and looks at his girlfriend. Her eyes look hurt, like he doesn't want this as much as she does. Her thoughts couldn't be further from the truth, of course. Then she gets it. Cappie wants to know if she's forgiven him for messing up the first time they tried this. Casey wants to know if Cappie has forgiven her for taking so long to realize the truth. Without a word, they just nod, their foreheads touching in the process. Then they proceed to make love. That's all Cappie could call sex with Casey in his head, because it wasn't just sex…at least not to him. Because she wasn't just some other girl.

"Dude," whispered Beaver outside of Cappie's room. He had a beer in his hand as usual.

"What?" asked Wade as he came up the stairs, Heath trailing behind him.

"Come here!" Beaver motioned for his brothers to listen against their president's door.

"Is that…?" started Heath.

"Yes. Those would be the moans of one Casey Cartwright," confirmed Wade. After all, he had heard them outside this very door before.

"Awe, guys I'm so happy!" Beaver was close to tears. He hugged his brothers.

"Finally," sighed Heath.

"Yeah, this is awesome that they both finally got their head out of their asses and all, but we are totally going to give them hell in the morning," claimed Wade. "Right?"

"Well, duh," said Heath in a tone that made his homosexuality quite believable. "What kind of brothers would we be if we didn't torture one another?"

"Cappie…I…Cap…." Casey was getting louder.

"Well, that's enough of that." Wade put her arms around his brothers and they walked downstairs to tell their brothers that there was a good chance Cappie would never clean again.


End file.
